


Little Benton Blue (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton as a little boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Benton Blue (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> He's holding his stuffed dog Steve


End file.
